First and Last
by firefly81
Summary: The first and last letters Hermione ever wrote her parents.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to erbkaiser, my fellow Magpie, for being my beta.

Written for Round 6 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Magpies!

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts isn't what I thought it would be. I was hoping to find a place with kids that were just like me, where I wouldn't be seen as a freak. It seems no matter where I am I will always be nothing but a freak. You both know how excited I was to come here, thinking I would finally find a place where I would fit in. But the kids don't like me any more than they did in primary. One boy even called me a nightmare! I can hear other kids calling me beaver face or a bushy haired know it all. They aren't even original in their insults. Because of this, I've been spending most of my days alone in the library and the time just seems to drag on.

Mum, I already know what you are going to say. 'It's just jealousy rearing its ugly head. It will get better! Don't let it get you down, honey.' I'm starting to think that's just something you say to make me feel better and that it's actually not true. Because if it's not better now, when is it going to be better? Will it ever get better for me?

And Dad, I know you'll just throw out one of your famous quotes that you seem to have for every situation. Let's see, which one would fit here? Ah, I know, how about "if envy were a fever, all the world would be ill"? I'm not sure where you get all those sayings from, but it's becoming clear that you just recite them because you love me and you have to. What is there about me to envy?

Some things are going well. I'm really enjoying my classes, even History of Magic which everyone else finds boring. It's taught by a ghost, how neat is that?! It's a lot of fun learning how to use my magic; there are so many different things you can do with it. I was even the first to make a feather float in the air in Charms class! Of course, that's what led to that boy calling me a nightmare in the first place, all just for trying to help him do it, too. I don't think I'll be making that mistake again. I think my favourite class so far is Transfiguration. It's taught by my Head of House, Professor McGonagall. You remember her, right? She's the one that came to the house with my Hogwarts letter and told us I was a witch. Did you know she can turn into a cat? I can't wait to learn how to do that.

I have to go for now because the library is closing. I'll write you again soon, I promise, and try not to worry too much. I'll be fine. I always am.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know you are never going to read this because I have no plans to send it, but I had to write it anyway. I want to start out by saying how much I love you. You've always been there for me, through thick and thin. I know it couldn't have been easy for you, having a witch for a daughter, watching her go off into this world you knew nothing about. But you let me go, knowing it was what was best for me, what I needed. And I need you to know that it was the best. Even though my start at Hogwarts was rocky at best, I ended up with the two best friends a girl could have. Harry and Ron are everything to me and I would do anything for them. That's why I'm writing this. I have to leave and I'm not so sure I'll be coming back.

Harry has something he needs to do and he needs my help. He has a mission of sorts and I'm going with him. It's dangerous, but I cannot let him do this on his own. It's almost funny, looking back to when I thought the worst thing in the world was getting expelled. I'm not sure I've ever been so wrong in my life. Ron was certainly right when he said I needed to sort out my priorities.

I think I've done that now. My list of priorities is fairly short: keeping Harry alive and helping him through this and keeping you both safe. I can accomplish the first by accompanying Harry and giving him the best I can give. The second one was harder for me. Because you don't know it, but Mum and Dad, you are in danger. The reason you are in danger is because you just happened to be two Muggles who gave birth to a witch. I won't stand for that. I'm not going to have my parents in danger because some Dark Lord decided he wants to rule the world and hates people like you and me.

My plan for you is simple. Erase any memory of me and compel you to move to Australia. I've already set everything up, there's a flat and jobs waiting for you there. Don't ask me how I managed this; you don't want to know. But I do know _his_ reach hasn't gotten that far yet. Hopefully, we can stop him before it ever does. It kills me, knowing I have to do this to you. But I will do anything, _anything_, to keep you safe. And it will be worth it, knowing you will both be safe. Please know that I'll be thinking of you every day and that I love you both so very much. I'll come back for you once this is over, if I come back at all.

I hope one day you can forgive me.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Chaser 1 prompt: Write a letter to a parent/guardian

Other prompts:

(2) drag

(4) "if envy were a fever, all the world would be ill"

(13) jealousy


End file.
